Snow Kiss
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: The first day of snow brings back memories for Ryo when he first met Hibiki. Ryo/Hibiki with very minor hints of Akira/Atsuki


**Snow Kiss**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Lux Pain. Hanako Miyamase and Sora Hihara are mine though.**

**Summary: The first day of snow brings back memories for Ryo when he first met Hibiki. **

**Pairing: Ryo/Hibiki (yes Ryo is seme!) and very small Akira/Atsuki**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship and Humor**

**Rated: T (for teen) **

**Warning: Unintentional OOC, shonen ai and swearing**

**Well I'm back people! Better than ever too! I thank someone on Youtube for making me lose my motivation for Fire Emblem. I'll regain it again but not now. I got back into Brawl and Symphonia along with Lux Pain because of an RP I'm doing with my wonderful friend Zelina56. Anyway, enjoy the one-shot. **

* * *

Snow represented many things. The most common and obvious thing is that it the first day of winter. All of those holidays that you celebrated with your family like Christmas and New Year's were the things to look forward to. Winter also meant winter break for students. They could do anything they wanted for the two weeks that they were off from break. That was, unless, one of the evil teachers gave them homework for the break. Snow meant families were brought back together at the end of the year.

Another meaning of snow was death. People say when it snowed, people were killed somewhere else in the world. You've seen it in animes and video games and those characters affected by a death of a family member or friend have grown to resent the crystallized form of water.

For Ryo Unami, both definitions applied for him. If it weren't for his more confident friend Hibiki Kiryu, he might not have thought of snow as something important.

* * *

It was the Saturday after the last day of school. Both he and Atsuki Saijo had a rude awakening from their friends Akira Mido, Mika Nozaki and Rui Yamase. It was snowing last night and by morning, snow piled up on the ground and ice covered the streets. Akira thought it would be funny to throw snowballs at the windows of both friends.

Atsuki opened his window after reporting to FORT not at all pleased with his friends disturbing him. Before going back into hibernation, he was hit by a ball of snow that was thrown by Akira. It was hella cold for him.

"Akira...!" he began in a dangerous tone.

"Come on Saijo! Get out of the house and start playing with us!" Akira shouted. "You're not planning to sleep the whole winter away!"

_That was a nice idea until you came along..._ Atsuki thought to himself as he slammed the window. The girls were already walking up to his apartment. Akira could hear banging in the window and the girls yelling at the silver haired teen to get out of bed. He heard some cursing and a threat from Mika about stripping him and taking a picture of him naked. That was enough for the telepath to kick them both out so he could get ready to leave his warm apartment.

"Ryo, I think it's best if you get out too." Akira told the bookworm who peaked his head out the window of Tohodo. "The girls might be worse at handling you then they did Saijo..."

"I'm not going out..." Ryo told him. "I got work to do."

"On a Saturday?" Akira asked. "I don't think anyone is coming in. I mean, I thought Ms. Handa was taking a break."

"She is, but I can run the bookstore by myself until Kiryu gets here."

"Suit yourself. We're getting Shinji and Yayoi after this. If Kiryu isn't here when we get back, you'll have a fate worse than death."

Ryo ignored the martial artist as he shut the blinds.

Akira turned his attention to the two girls and Atsuki. The green haired teen couldn't understand how Atsuki could wear the same black jacket wherever he went and not be hot or cold. Then again, he took a peak at the telepath's hands and saw that he was indeed wearing black gloves.

"You need to dress warmer Saijo..."

"_-red vein-_ Well excuse me. I wasn't planning to head out at all."

A lie that was easily detected by the three friends. Atsuki had a secret life that he hasn't told them. It was already three months since they all first met and he still wouldn't tell them his deepest, darkest secret. Atsuki had no intention of telling them because if he did, the deal he made with FORT would be broken and he would truly have to leave Kisaragi. He was no way in hell going to leave his friends behind after they worked so hard to defrost his heart.

"So, whose next?" Rui questioned.

"SHINJI!" Mika declared. "He's _**NOT**_ sitting on his ass all day on that computer!"

"Mika...you know he's weak hearted..."

"Who cares? He's getting out of that house!"

With that said, Mika stormed off toward the Soejima Mansion area. Rui followed her ready to kick some computer geek butt. Akira just turned to Atsuki and asked. "Are you sure your ears aren't cold?"

"I'll be fine." Atsuki replied. "I've been in colder places than this."

"Like?"

"Russia."

"Really?"

"I was in Shanghai for a while before I came here. Before that I was in America..."

"Eh, Saijo, you're so lucky to be able to travel. Do you travel with that police chief or something?"

"You could say that."

"Hey you two!" Rui shouted. "If you don't move your asses, Shinji won't be the only one to suffer!"

Akira chuckled nervously as Atsuki shook his head slightly annoyed at the blonde.

* * *

Ryo waited until his friends left the front porch of his bookstore before he settled down. He was not a fan of snow; in fact, he loafed it. When it snowed, all of his friends would go out and play leaving him alone. Akira, Mika and Rui did that in the past and they did that again this year. Sometimes the bookwork yearned for them for once to stay inside and read with him. That wasn't going to happen because none of them were studious. He was kind of hoping that maybe Atsuki would stay with him but Akira got to him first _**again**_.

_What's taking Kiryu so long?_ Ryo asked himself. _He's normally here by now. I hope he didn't get into some kind of trouble._

That was the problem with being friends with Hibiki. Wherever he went, trouble would follow him. He was always in this type of situation when they first met; Ryo wouldn't be surprised if something like getting harassed was happening right now.

There was a knock on the door. Praying that it wasn't Mika coming back or Ms. Handa trying to get him to enjoy his vacation, Ryo reluctantly opened the door.

"Kiryu, are you okay?" was the first thing Ryo asked when he saw his friend.

The cyan haired teen looked like he was hiding something from him. It wouldn't be the first time but this time, it was obvious. Hibiki was clutching his hand tightly. His smile was slightly cracked and more importantly, he looked ready to collapse.

"I just tripped on the way here. It's slippery out there."

Ryo did not believe him when he led the cyan haired teen inside. "You need to be more careful during this season. Humans aren't the only thing that will be sliding..."

The bluenette meant that as a joke but Hibiki thought otherwise. As Ryo closed the door, he smiled. "Now, please help me arrange these books. I was going to ask Saijo to join us too but Akira got to him first."

"Saijo isn't needed for something like this," Hibiki replied quickly. "Just tell me where the books go."

"The books on ancient China go on that shelf while the books on World War II are over there." Ryo explained. He watched as Hibiki slowly made his way toward the bookshelf.

"Here?"

"...Kiryu...you know that the books of the Cold War go there."

Hibiki froze mentally cursing himself to forget a minor detail like that.

"Kiryu, did something happen?"

"I told you, I'm just a little under the weather..."

_He's shaking._ Ryo thought to himself as he walked over to the teen. _Something must have happened. _

When Ryo got close to inspect his friend, he found himself catching the other in his arms. Cheeks lit up slightly but he ignored it and took a closer look at Hibiki's hand after he removed the gloves. They had bruises on him. His neck also had some purple marks on them.

"Hibiki..."

"Sorry..." the cyan haired teen muttered. "I scared someone from our school the other day. He waited until I was out of the house and away from Honoka and he did this to me..." He let out a short chuckle. "Said I was just as bad as the two witches and then left me in this state."

The bookworm knew his hands were shaking but paid no heed. "Why in the hell..."

"I supposedly answered this impossible question. He freaked out and would have gotten me yesterday if Miyamase didn't witness the scene. She threatened to report him...but he waited..."

"Idiot, if you called Tohodo's number, I would have been able to-"

"I don't think you being there would have made a difference." Hibiki told himself rather than his friend. "If Saijo was there though, then he might have been able to stop it..."

Ryo frowned as he allowed the cyan haired teen to rest on his shoulder. "I'll let you rest on the couch in the guest' room but that's it."

Hibiki couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Ooooh, Ryo's being serious."

"I'm always serious Kiryu. You just don't take me seriously."

Ryo helped his friend on the couch. By then, the ex-PHALANX member fell asleep from exhaustion. Laying a blanket over him, Ryo decided that the store would be closed today to take care of an old friend.

_An old friend indeed._ Ryo told himself as he glanced at his friend's sleeping figure.

They've been friends ever since Ryo had entered junior high. He seemed to have grown apart from Akira, Mika and Rui who seemed to have left him out of their circle during those two and a half years as near the end of their middle school life, they all got back together thanks to a certain upperclassmen Sora Hihara.

Ryo met Hibiki back then. Like himself, the telepath was rather isolated from his peers but in a different way. While Ryo was more of a stereotypical bookworm with an obsession with insects, Hibiki was considered a creepy child and was the one picked on more often than not. However, Ryo was able to see through the facade that he put up. He was literally unstable and with the constant bulling, he was on the verge of breaking down.

The bluenette thought about the time he stood up for the teen back then. It left him with a lot of bruises but it was well worth it.

"_You guys need to stop harassing him! What did he ever do to you?"  
_  
It was the bravest thing Ryo had ever done in his life beside the time in October where he helped Hibiki and Honoka evacuate the patients during the witch hunt.

"_What are you friends with this man slut?"_

"_N-No..."_

_"Then stay out of it. Queers like him need to know their place."  
_  
What annoyed Ryo back then was how Hibiki was so broken that he didn't even care if he was beaten up and insulted.

It was stupid of him to think he could take on three guys at once. It was pretty bad on his part. He got his ass beat but the three guys got their ass suspended and Mika and Rui later beat the shit out of them for even thinking of hitting a guy with glasses. (That was Mika's excuse but Rui would hit him even if he had glasses).

He was in the hospital for a few days and was the talk of the school. The bluenette didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing. His friends came to visit him and soon Hibiki came to see him as well.

"_Why did you stand up to them?"_

_"I don't know that answer myself. I guess Akira's justice rubbed on to me or something." _

Ryo smiled at the thought of seeing Hibiki flash a smile the first time he met him. It was a time he could treasure. From that point on, they have been close friends; best friends even. Ryo realized that their love for school and studying equaled to none and found Hibiki visiting Tohodo often. The incident helped him gain customers due to his parents abandoning him when his grandfather died. However, he was taken care of by a kind lady who helped him do everything around the store while Ryo could do whatever he needed to do.

Ryo learned so much about Hibiki that the cyan haired teen didn't bother sharing to anyone but him. It pained him to know that the telepath was alone in the world after his parents died in a car accident and he was left alone. Learning that Honoka Hino was his caretaker surprised him because she was so young. Of course, they both didn't look alike so they couldn't be passed off as mother and son fortunately.

Hibiki was the reason why he started to appreciate the four seasons. He usually stayed inside no matter what season during the holidays reading if not helping out the former lady in Tohodo. Hibiki showed how fun it could be to play in the snow. Of course, Ryo preferred books over the cold and in the end, unless the cyan haired teen could convince him otherwise, he'd stay inside and read until school started again.

The bluenette knew that Hibiki was having a lot of problems in school though revolving around harassment both physically and sexually. The physical abuse would be stopped if he or the girls were in range in fear of enraging them. However, sexually, Ryo did not know the extent. In fact, he couldn't understand. There was nothing feminine about the ex-Phalanx member. If anything, the bookworm considered himself feminine in terms of personality.

Hibiki soon revealed his feminine trait. It was that he had no independence when many kids already did. Therefore, he was taken advantage of easily mainly by males who were looking for a good lay. Akira offered Ryo material arts lesson back then and the bookworm took it to protect his friend. While not as good as Akira or the girls, he could still defend himself so he wouldn't be humiliated. This also helped him around Tohodo when lifting huge stacks of books.

It did pay off though when those three punks came back for some more.

"_Hey little tramp, want to be relieved from stress?"_

_"Don't worry. We'll be gentle."_

Ryo truly shined back then in Hibiki's eyes.

"_Do you guys want to get suspended again?"_

"_They won't find out, especially when we take care of you."_

Hibiki was relying on Ryo to get him out of the situation. Even going as far to hide behind the bluenette made Ryo want to show off his hard work.

"_Not only will you get suspended but you'll also get a serious beatdown. Not by Mika or Rui but by me._

The three guys laughed at Ryo thinking he was crazy.

_"You're all talk. We kicked your ass before, we'll do it again."  
_  
They regretted it. The first guy walked up to Ryo and proceeded to knee him in the stomach. Ryo was ready this time and grabbed his leg as soon as it went up.

"_Wha-"_

The guy found himself on the ground within a matter of seconds.

_"Unami..."_

"_You bastard!"_

Pretty soon, the other two guys were right on top of the first guy, totally beaten with no physical injuries but a blow to the pride.

_"I hope you three will learn not to mess with us again." Ryo said in a threatening tone as he turned to Hibiki. "Kiryu, we'll be late for class if we don't hurry up now."  
_  
Ryo remembered the flushed look on his friend's face after being saved.

"_Thank you..." _

"_Don't mention it. If they try again, you know who to call."_

_"You're good with your hands."_

_"What?"_

_Hibiki couldn't help but laugh. "Just kidding."_

Ryo sighed at that joke. _After saving your butt, you started to open up but your personality became stalkerish that even I'm still creeped out being about you.  
_  
The bluenette continued to stare at his cyan haired friend. If it was indeed those same bullies, they would not only get a beating from him, but all of his friends especially Hanako. Oh, would she be happy to torture them.

"You really are an idiot Hibiki." Ryo whispered. "You know you have friends you can rely on. So don't do everything by yourself...or I'll lose you again."

Ryo wondered if Hibiki heard him or not.

"RYO GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! LET'S HAVE A SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

It was the Mika the Terrible. Ryo shivered at her voice and proceeded to take it like a man. He was stopped by a hand.

"Kiryu?"

His friend was still asleep. Ryo blushed slightly as he sat back down. Let the girls tear down his place. He wasn't leaving Hibiki's side until he got up.

* * *

**Me: Done with 3768 words.**

**Li: Are you back into the fandom?**

**Me: Getting there...-sweatdrop- I kind of lost motivation when I was working on my Fire Emblem story. This is my winter one-shot for this year. **

**Oh here are some things I need to point out. The title makes no since because there is no kissing. I just wanted a warm friendship fic on how Hibiki and Ryo met. After all, Nola told Atsuki that his middle school life profile couldn't be found. You can infer that the two met during this time though because Ryo was with Akira, Mika and Rui during elementary school and Yayoi and Shinji joined during high school. **

**Hibiki was unstable when his parent's died. It took him awhile to open up again. Quiet kids especially one's with trauma like that are prone to bullying. How many animes demonstrated extreme bullying to the point of brutal murder scenes? School Days of course. Kotohana was probably fine until she got buried by every female classmate that liked Makoto and went through hell when he dumped her with every other girl in the series. Honoka helped him stay in school when he considered dropping out but I think Ryo was there for him as well.**

**About Atsuki going everywhere, the Shanghai incident is in China. However, Silent is everywhere so he went to Eurasia as well which includes Russia, Estonia and etc. **

**This fic isn't as good as Dark Radiance. This story played better in my head but that was because I was planning to add an Akira/Atsuki scene where Akira lends Atsuki his scarf but the one-shot isn't about them. **

**It would be nice if Ryo had more confidence that Hibiki portrays. But really, even though I made the ladder of which Kisaragi student would top, Hibiki who would top Ryo almost all the time, I kind of want to agree with Suzu who thinks "Kiryu would probably top but I can see four eyes being dominant." So I was just trying something new because maybe in future stories, Hibiki might find himself on the bottom.**

**Li: Ha ha...**

**...Yeah...so I was working on Fallen Angel so I'll go back to that. Please vote on my new poll or I'll get lazy and do my frickin' homework. Oh, and please review. Ja ne**


End file.
